


Quel chiarimento

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Gigio è convinto d'aver rovinato definitivamente l'amicizia con Manuel e non sa che fare per rimediare, fortuna che c'è Davide pronto a dare a quei due una mano! L'adolescenza, così come la giovinezza, non è certo una fase facile!





	Quel chiarimento

**Author's Note:**

> ecco una fic che sicuramente in molti aspettavano. Il chiarimento fra Gigio e Manuel. Siamo nel diretto seguito di ‘Una di quelle feste’, Gigio si era di nuovo lasciato andare ed alla fine se ne era di nuovo pentito, ma ormai gli aveva detto che gli piaceva lui per poi piantarlo in asso. Nessun chiarimento dopo di quello. Che succederà il giorno dopo? Allora, premetto che non ho idea di dove vivano e che vita facciano nel privato, so poco di loro e comunque ricordo che questa è una fic completamente inventata per puro personale hobby. Spero che vi piaccia. Su di loro ho in mente più avanti un’altra fic, però per ora buona lettura. Le fic sul Milan non sono finite in ogni caso. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

QUEL CHIARIMENTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/donnatelli3.jpg)

  
Gigio dormì poco e niente quella notte, guardò continuamente il telefono in attesa di capire cosa dovesse fare.   
Scrivergli? Un WhatsApp audio?   
E per dirgli cosa?   
Secondo Alessio doveva permettergli di rispondere alle sue avance piuttosto irruenti ed impulsive, ma lui non era sicuro.   
“Certo è che comunque devo fare qualcosa, non posso perderlo in alcun modo!”  
Pensando questo, Gigio si rigirò per tutta la notte fino ad addormentarsi sfinito e sognare di essere sveglio a pensare a Manuel senza riuscire a dormire.   
  
Il giorno dopo si alzò e si mise a sedere col telefono in mano ancora prima di capire di essersi svegliato.   
Vedendo che non c’era alcuna reazione, sospirò con l’aria drammatica. Cosa doveva fare?   
Oggi si sarebbero visti nel pomeriggio per gli allenamenti, doveva intercettarlo prima? Placcarlo dopo? Piombargli a casa subito?   
Gigio passò tutta la mattinata come uno zombie a pensarci senza fare comunque nulla.   
Arrivò in un baleno anche l’ora di andare ad allenarsi e dopo aver tolto e rimesso mille volte la custodia dell’I-phone e fatto scena muta per tutto il tragitto accanto al guidatore, giunse a Milanello sorridendo a stendo ai soliti fan accorsi davanti a cancelli aperti per accogliere i calciatori.   
Solitamente si fermavano quasi tutti, chi prima chi dopo, perché era tradizione che lo facessero. Qualcuno di fretta o con la luna storta andava dritto, ma in generale l’atmosfera lì dentro era sempre familiare.   
Questo fece strappare un piccolo sorriso al demoralizzato Gigio che arrivò poi al centro sportivo con un muso che definire lungo era poco.   
Rimase a fissare male la porta in attesa di veder entrare gli altri che, alla spicciolata, arrivarono.  
Manuel non fu il primo, ma quando mise piede in sala attraversandola alla volta degli spogliatoi, a Gigio venne un colpo e si morse il labbro mostrandosi in evidente disagio.   
Manuel invece diede un’accurata occhiata a tutti e quando lo notò in un angolo, con la tuta della squadra, sorrise e lo salutò.   
A Gigio mancò un battito. Era tutto ok? Era come se non fosse successo nulla?  
“Mica l’ho sognato di dirgli che mi piace lui?”  
Davide si fece subito vicino e lo spalleggiò.   
\- Si può sapere che avete? - Chiese con la sua proverbiale pazienza.   
\- Perché? - Ed era chiaro a chi si riferiva, anche se non aveva fatto nomi.   
\- Perché gli ho scritto stamattina se dopo gli allenamenti noi tre facevamo qualcosa e mi ha detto di chiedere a te. Che significa? -   
\- Perché non hai scritto nel gruppo? - Ovviamente loro tre avevano un gruppo insieme di whatsapp intitolato ‘i 3 moschettieri’.   
\- Eh gli avevo chiesto come stava perché ieri sera era andato via presto, lui ha detto bene e così gli ho detto se voleva fare qualcosa dopo e lui ha detto di dire a te. Insomma, avete litigato? - Gigio trasalì arrossendo e si grattò la nuca come quando era in imbarazzo e non sapeva cosa dire.   
\- No, non proprio, è che… beh, è complicato… - Davide sospirò paziente e scosse il capo, poi gli diede una pacca sul braccio incoraggiante.   
\- Allora è proprio il caso di fare qualcosa insieme, dopo, mi pare. - Gigio si morse il labbro indeciso.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Davide a quel punto annuì con sicurezza ed andò verso gli spogliatoi a prepararsi.   
Lo era eccome.   
  
Gigio non si approcciò molto a Manuel, rimanendo sempre incerto su cosa dirgli e come affrontarlo, convinto che ormai non fosse certo il caso parlarne durante gli allenamenti.   
Tanto più che lui faceva sempre allenamenti un po’ a parte con i portieri, solo dopo erano insieme per la partitella, però chiaramente se si giocava a maggior ragione non si poteva fare nulla.   
Passò ancora tutto il tempo a pensare a cosa fare e cosa dirgli, nella più totale incertezza, fino a che gli allenamenti finirono. Mentre si lavavano Davide teneva banco parlando a macchinetta per tutti e due, come se non fosse chiaro che i due avevano un enorme problema. Ogni tanto Manuel provava ad infilare qualche parola, ma Gigio non provava nemmeno quello.   
\- Perciò ci vediamo da te Manu? Ordiniamo giapponese e ci vediamo quel film che ho scaricato? - Decise Davide pronto e verso l’uscita, Manuel e Gigio si guardarono un po’ incerti, studiandosi a vicenda e Gigio fu il primo ad alzare le spalle come a dire ‘se per te va bene’. Così Manuel fece un cenno con la testa e disse che li aspettava.  
  
Ovviamente da Manuel, Davide non ci andò.   
  
Nessuno dei tre viveva da solo ovviamente, erano troppo piccoli e nella primavera del Milan da troppo tempo per essere lì da soli.   
Ma Manuel aveva una sorta di regno personale dove stare per conto suo e con gli amici, i genitori avevano una taverna con televisore, divani, Xbox e una serie di altre comodità e divertimenti per passare il tempo.   
Era stato il loro regalo al figlio che da subito aveva iniziato a dare tante soddisfazioni.   
Così quando gli amici venivano, loro si rintanavano lì e passavano la serata o il pomeriggio da soli a fare quel che volevano, come se fossero soli.  
Gigio arrivò col solito ritardo, quando entrò i genitori di Manuel lo accolsero felici e lo fecero accomodare giù a raggiungere il figlio che lo aspettava.   
Quando scese, col cuore in gola, sperò ardentemente di trovare Davide con lui. Quando non lo vide, gli venne un colpo.   
“Quell’idiota!”  
Capì subito. Davide non era mai tardi. O veniva subito, o non veniva proprio, ma in quel caso avvertiva.   
Manuel si riscosse dal videogioco che chiaramente l’aveva assorbito e lo guardò stupido che fosse già lì, in un secondo momento i suoi occhi si ricordarono di quel che era successo la sera prima e si morse la bocca esitando un attimo.   
\- Ciao… - Disse un po’ incerto.   
\- Ciao… e Davide? - Manuel se ne ricordò in quel momento e si corrucciò.   
\- È vero, è tardi! Non arrivi mai prima tu! - In quello Manuel prese il telefono e lo chiamò dandogli le spalle, mentre cominciava già a sentirsi male.   
\- Davide? - Chiamò sentendo la sua voce roca. - Stai male? - In pochi secondo Davide li liquidò dicendo che aveva il raffreddore e che se ne stava al caldo in casa visto che non era il caso di passare i propri germi a loro.   
Gigio scosse il capo capendo che l’aveva fatto apposta per farli parlare, mentre Manuel gli lanciava un’occhiata preoccupata.   
\- Vuoi… vuoi andare anche tu? - Lo chiese con un tale tono spaventato che Gigio capì che se l’avesse fatto l’avrebbe ferito.   
\- No no… - E si interrogò in un secondo momento su cosa intendesse con quell’aria da ‘ti prego resta’. - Se non ti secca… - Aggiunse, visto i precedenti della sera prima. - Voglio dire, eventualmente sei tu che mi dovresti voler cacciare, io… - E così tornò ad incartarsi come faceva tutte le volte che era imbarazzato ed in difficoltò.   
Manuel avvampò capendo a cosa si riferiva e sorrise nervoso grattandosi la nuca piena di ricci morbidi e chiari.   
\- No no, resta. Mi va. - Disse subito. Poi tossicchiò. - Beh, ordiniamo giapponese? - Chiese subito evitando l’altro discorso.   
Gigio si chiese se volesse davvero che rimanesse oppure se cercava solo di seppellire un discorso che non voleva fare e ricominciare da capo.   
Lui e le paranoie erano gemelli.   
  
I due ragazzi ordinarono e mangiarono parlando forzatamente di cose di circostanza, come il tempo atmosferico ed il calcio.   
Solo alla fine, vedendo che proprio non riuscivano ad essere più naturali, Gigio sospirò drammatico e capì che doveva fare qualcosa ed affrontare la cosa.   
Aveva provato a vedere se poteva semplicemente far finta di nulla, Manuel dopotutto sembrava intenzionato a viverla così. Però non era possibile, entrambi non potevano nonostante ci avessero provato, per cui seduti nel divano della taverna di Manuel, uno accanto all’altro ad una certa distanza normale, davanti ad un basso tavolino pieno di cartoni del take away del Giapponese e con la televisione aperta su una partita, Gigio prese la parola non sapendo bene nemmeno cosa dire.   
\- Senti, dobbiamo parlarne. Pensavo che potessimo fare finta di niente, ma a quanto pare non ne siamo capaci ed io non voglio che si rovini tutto. Per questo non volevo dirtelo, perché so che a te non interesso in quel senso, mi vedi come amico ed a me stava bene continuare così, ma hai insistito, mi hai messo pressione ed io non sono stato capace e… -   
Gigio era partito a parlare tutto d’un fiato e a macchinetta, il cuore gli batteva molto forte e non era facile per Manuel infilarsi e fermarlo, così dovette spegnere la televisione ed allontanare il tavolino da davanti a loro, come una sorta di ‘ok, fermiamoci e concentriamoci’.   
Gigio, sorpreso del gesto, si fermò finalmente e lo guardò interrogativo senza capire che volesse fare ora.   
\- Perché non mi fai mai parlare? Fai tutto tu ed io non riesco mai a rispondere o reagire. -   
Disse seccato.   
Solo a quel punto si rese conto che Alessio aveva ragione.   
Manuel rivolto completamente verso un perplesso e finalmente senza parole Gigio, sospirò lieto che se ne stesse zitto. Così provò a dire quello che aveva pensato da un po’ di tempo.   
Abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato e cominciò a tormentarsi le dita torcendosele tutte:   
\- Sì, dunque, per me non è facile. Da quando mi hai baciato per sbaglio quella volta mi è successo qualcosa e… e non so bene cosa… non so con chi parlarne. - Gigio quasi non respirava, aveva già voglia di abbracciarlo forte, ma si sforzò molto per stare fermo e zitto a fissarlo incredulo. - Non riuscivo a smettere di pensarci. A quel bacio. A te che hai queste tendenze. E poi ti sei messo con la tua ragazza ed ho pensato boh, forse gli è passata, non so. Eppure io continuavo a pensarci e tu avevi sempre questi atteggiamenti affettuosi con me che mi piacevano ed ero sempre più confuso e… - Manuel parlava a ruota libera, forse per la prima volta da quando era iniziato tutto. Come una sorta di fiume contenuto per troppo tempo.   
\- Su cosa sei confuso? - chiese Gigio senza perdersi un dettaglio del suo viso così carino.   
Manuel si mordicchiò il labbro esitando, poi sollevò gli occhi pensando alle parole giuste, confuse anche quelle.  
\- Come si capisce che si hanno certi istinti? - Gigio capì cosa stava passando perché ci era passato anche lui e grazie al fratellone Alessio ne era in qualche modo uscito.   
\- Sperimentando. Se hai quel dubbio, devi provare. - Manuel spalancò gli occhi incredulo.   
\- Ma cosa? Come provo? -   
\- A baciare un ragazzo. Non importa chi, chiaramente uno che non ti respingerebbe e non ti metterebbe nei guai. Se non ti fa schifo e ti intriga il bacio in sé allora hai tendenze. Non significa che tu sia gay, la bisessualità è molto più comune di quel che si pensa. - Lui l’aveva risolta così fra sé e sé. Era più facile pensarsi bisessuali che gay o etero. - Ci piace chi ci pare, insomma. - liquidò la cosa. Alessio avrebbe sorriso visto che in parte aveva usato le sue parole.   
Manuel annuì, sembrava aver dimenticato il dettaglio che Gigio la sera prima si era dichiarato e non capiva bene cosa c’entrava il discorso della confusione, ma non glielo chiese. Forse era teso e bloccato per questo, non per la dichiarazione. Forse poteva cavarsela.   
\- E tu… tu potresti rifarlo con me? Bene questa volta. Solo se non ti secca, dopo quello che hai detto ieri se non vuoi per non complicare le cose io… - Gigio però a quel punto se ne fregò altamente del definire e specificare le cose.   
Avrebbe dovuto mettere in chiaro che non era normale voler provare la propria sessualità col ragazzo che si era dichiarato la sera prima, perché in quel caso doveva dargli qualcosa in cambio. Come ad esempio una promessa. Quella di provarci nel caso in cui la ‘prova’ sarebbe andata bene.   
Ma Gigio era Gigio, al momento ancora diciassettenne. E per di più napoletano.   
Per cui semplicemente senza farlo nemmeno finire di parlare gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò di slancio. Questa volta fu un bacio serio, non scappò subito, si impegnò e se lo godette decisamente di più anche lui. Schiuse le labbra, gliele aprì e si intrufolò con la lingua trovando subito la sua che gli venne incontro.   
Manuel in un primo momento rimase rigido e sorpreso, la schiena e la testa dritta, poi però poco dopo si ammorbidì e si rilassò decidendo di lasciarsi andare e provare veramente.   
Perciò lo assecondò, aprì di più le labbra e lo accolse in un intreccio un po’ irruente che poco dopo si calmò per la bellezza ed il calore. Entrambi e si ritrovarono storditi, coperti di brividi a non credere che potesse essere tanto bello.   
Manuel sperò che durasse di più, istintivamente gli mise una mano su una guancia e lo tenne a sé a sua volta, piegò la testa di lato e si premette di più su di lui.   
Come sospettava, baciarlo era davvero bello. L’altra volta gli aveva dato un assaggio veloce e sconvolgente, ma poi non se lo era più tolto dalla testa fino a sognarlo diverse volte e a trovarsi tutto in subbuglio ad ogni tipo di contatto con lui.   
Avere la sua bocca di nuovo addosso, fu quanto di più bello.   
Si separarono a malincuore, appoggiarono le fronti uno sull’altro e sorrisero imbarazzati e accaldati, guardandosi da vicinissimo mentre si strofinavano entrambi le labbra. Un bacio che aveva saputo di salsa di soia e wasabi.  
\- Allora? - chiese Gigio impaziente ed emozionato. Manuel sorrise spiazzato.   
\- Bello. - Gigio si mise a saltare di gioia dentro di sé, ma rimase fermo a guardarlo e tenerlo a sé.   
\- Ti piace baciare i ragazzi? - Chiese senza capire che se fosse stata una normale prova generica si sarebbero già dovuti separare, come aveva fatto lui con Alessio quel giorno.   
\- Mi piace baciare te. - Rispose finalmente Manuel facendosi coraggio ed ammettendolo.   
Gigio ci mise un paio di treni a capire il senso delle sue parole, si staccò dalla sua fronte e guardò di lato ripetendoselo, aprì la bocca spontaneamente sorpreso e con un’aria tanto comica quanto colma di felicità, balbettò.   
\- Cioè… cioè stai dicendo che… che tu… che la tua confusione era… - Manuel così scoppiò a ridere e scuotendo la testa gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo prendendo lui l’iniziativa. Premette le labbra sulle sue, succhiò il suo labbro e cancellò ogni dubbio residuo.   
Oh sì, decisamente la sua confusione era più che specifica.   
Quel bacio con Gigio, sia pure fugace e caotico, gli era piaciuto un mondo ed ora ne aveva avuto conferma.   
Rimasero a baciarsi per un po’, rilassandosi meglio, sorridendo, guardandosi, cambiando posizione e continuando a baciarsi.   
Poi finalmente pensarono di staccarsi e parlarsi.   
Gigio gli prese le mani e lo guardò più lucido di prima e di quegli ultimi giorni.   
\- Non immaginavo che provassi questo. Ero convinto che quella tua reazione quel giorno significasse che non c’erano speranze, così ho pensato che… - Manuel sorrise dolcemente.   
\- Nemmeno io lo immaginavo, mi hai preso alla sprovvista, ho dovuto elaborare un po’. E quando ieri mi hai baciato la guancia ho pensato che forse ci stavi provando e non sapevo bene come affrontare la cosa, sono diventato pressante e tu sei scappato. Non sapevo cosa fare. - Gigio sorrise e gli baciò le dita per poi abbracciarlo e baciargli la tempia, lo strinse a sé facendo finalmente quello che da una vita aveva voluto fare e che a volte si concedeva in certi momenti, magari dopo le partite oppure dopo momenti in cui Manuel piangeva per qualcuna delle miliardi di ragioni.   
\- Sono una testa di cazzo. - Conclusa Gigio senza saper che altro aggiungere. Manuel rise ed annuì.   
\- Lo sei. Ma finalmente grazie a Dade ce l’abbiamo fatta. - ‘Dade’ era il loro modo di chiamare Davide, erano un trio molto unito da sempre.   
\- Gli faremo un monumento. - Asserì Gigio che poi si ricordò dell’impressione avuta più di una volta. - A dire il vero forse possiamo ricambiare il favore. - Manuel lo guardò staccandosi da lui con sguardo curioso.   
\- Ovvero? -   
\- Ovvero ho avuto l’impressione che fosse particolarmente felice con Mattia! - Manuel ci pensò e provò a figurarseli, poi alzò le spalle e si appoggiò prendendo il telecomando per accendere la televisione e passare al film che dovevano vedere.   
\- Si può indagare. -   
Gigio si appoggiò allo schienale e lo circondò col braccio facendolo appoggiare a sé.   
\- Anche tu pensi che in realtà siamo tutti bisessuali? - Manuel rise delle sue idee assurde.  
\- Beh, che siamo tutti un po’ confusi è vero… -   
Anche Gigio rise seppure lui dicesse sul serio, ma si godette il suo nuovo ragazzo che si accoccolava contro di sé dopo aver spento la luce per guardare il film.   
Nell’ombra e nell’atmosfera, la felicità più perfetta di tutte.   
Ora sentiva che non gli mancava più niente. Adesso aveva tutto. 


End file.
